The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection
The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection is a three-disc DVD collection of theatrical cartoons produced by Walter Lantz Productions for Universal Pictures between 1940 and 1956. The set was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on July 24, 2007, and marks the first time a collection of cartoons starring Woody Woodpecker and the other Lantz characters have been widely available on home video (a previous fifteen-volume collection of Woody Woodpecker Show DVDs was made available for mail order through Columbia House in the early 2000s (decade).) Included in the set are seventy-five cartoon shorts, including the first forty-five Woody Woodpecker cartoons, in production order. The other thirty cartoons include five Andy Panda shorts, five Chilly Willy shorts, five Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts, five Swing Symphonies, and ten one-shot Cartune Classics. A second collection was issued in 2008. DVD contents Disc one * Woody Woodpecker **01 Knock Knock 11/25/40 **02 ''Woody Woodpecker 7/7/41 **03 ''The Screwdriver 8/24/41 **04 ''Pantry Panic 11/24/41 **05 ''The Hollywood Matador 2/9/42 **06 ''Ace in the Hole 6/22/42 **07 ''The Loan Stranger 10/19/42 **08 ''The Screwball 2/15/43 **09 ''The Dizzy Acrobat 5/31/43 **10 ''Ration Bored 7/26/43 **11 ''The Barber of Seville 4/10/44 **12 ''The Beach Nut 10/16/44 **13 ''Ski for Two 11/13/44 **14 ''Chew-Chew Baby 2/5/45 **15 ''Woody Dines Out 5/14/45 *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **''Hells Heels 6/2/30 **Spooks 7/14/30 **''Grandma's Pet 1/18/32 **''Confidence 7/31/33 **''The Merry Old Soul 11/27/33 *Cartune Classics **''King Klunk 9/4/33 **''Toyland Premiere 12/10/34 **''Hollywood Bowl 10/5/38 **''Scrambled Eggs 11/20/39 **''Hysterical Highspots in American History 3/31/41 *Bonus features: **1982 documentary short: Walter, Woody and the World of Animation **Vintage 1932 documentary short: Cartoonland Mysteries Disc two *Woody Woodpecker **16 The Dippy Diplomat 8/27/45 **17 ''The Loose Nut 12/7/45 **18 ''Who's Cookin' Who? 6/27/46 **19 ''Bathing Buddies 7/1/46 **20 ''The Reckless Driver 8/26/46 **21 ''Fair Weather Fiends 11/18/46 **22 ''Musical Moments from Chopin 2/24/47 **23 ''Smoked Hams 4/28/47 **24 ''The Coo Coo Bird 6/9/47 **25 ''Well Oiled 6/30/47 **26 ''Solid Ivory 8/25/47 **27 ''Woody the Giant Killer 12/15/47 **28 ''The Mad Hatter 2/16/48 **29 ''Banquet Busters 3/3/48 **30 ''Wacky-Bye Baby 5/2/48 *Andy Panda **Life Begins for Andy Panda 9/9/39 **''Fish Fry 6/19/44 **''Apple Andy 5/20/46 **''The Bandmaster 12/22/47 **''Scrappy Birthday 2/11/49 *Swing Symphonies **''$21 a Day (Once a Month) 12/1/41 **''Pass the Biscuits, Mirandy! 8/23/43 **''The Greatest Man in Siam 3/27/44 **''Abou Ben Boogie 9/18/44 **''The Pied Piper of Basin Street 1/15/45 *Bonus features: **Six behind-the-scenes segments produced for The Woody Woodpecker Show Disc three *Woody Woodpecker **31 Wet Blanket Policy 8/27/48 **32 ''Wild and Woody! 12/31/48 **33 ''Drooler's Delight 3/25/49 **34 ''Puny Express 1/22/51 **35 ''Sleep Happy 3/26/51 **36 ''Wicket Wacky 5/28/51 **37 ''Slingshot 6 7/8 -7/28/51- **38 ''The Redwood Sap 10/1/51 **39 ''The Woody Woodpecker Polka 10/29/51 **40 ''Destination Meatball 12/24/51 **41 ''Born to Peck 2/25/52 **42 ''Stage Hoax 4/21/52 **43 ''Woodpecker in the Rough 6/16/52 **44 ''Scalp Treatment 9/18/52 **45 ''The Great Who-Dood-It 10/20/52 *Chilly Willy **''Chilly Willy 12/21/53 **''I'm Cold 12/20/54 **The Legend of Rockabye Point 4/11/55 **''Hot and Cold Penguin 10/24/55 **''Room and Wrath 6/4/56 *Cartune Classics **''Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company "B" 9/1/41 **''Mother Goose on the Loose 4/13/42 **''Pigeon Patrol 8/3/42 **''Crazy Mixed Up Pup 2/14/55 **''Sh-h-h-h-h-h 6/6/55 *Bonus feature: **''The Woody Woodpecker Show: Spook-a-Nanny'': A complete 1964 episode of The Woody Woodpecker Show, featuring Over the Counter Spy (Woody Woodpecker), Playful Pelican (Andy Panda), and Spook-a-Nanny, the only original Woody Woodpecker cartoon created for the series References *Official DVD website Woody Woodpecker